Dakhanavar
Name: Dakhanavar Scientific name: iHomo sapiens nocturnis/i Notes: A rarity, the Dakhanavar are a naturally evolved predatory species that evolved to hunt one species, humans. Like Chiropterans, there are theories that they may have started due to descent from Methuselah hosts passing genetic alterations into the bloodlines. However, the Dakhanavar vehemently oppose this theory with an intense passion. Externally, they could easily pass for humans at a glance. It usually takes a closer look to realize they are not humans at all. Dakhanavar can be either turned or born. Either way, both types inject paralytics and other things as they feed in order to keep the prey from struggling. In addition, the cocktail is also an aphrodisiac in nature. This means that while feeding, the Dakhanavar is able to paralyze the prey, numbing their voluntary muscles, but also hyper stimulating the pleasure center of the brain, turning the experience into a very sexual experience for the individual being fed on, sometimes orgasmically so. As Dakhanavar genetic material is highly aggressive, similar to that of Sra'xa'diin, if a human is only partially fed on and not drained dry, the human will mutate into a new Dakhanavar. In recent years, a "vaccine" has been developed to prevent transformation, but is only effective for up to 48 hours from the time of infection. bBiology/b Like vampires of legend they sustain themselves by drinking human blood, though modern science has allowed them to produce a substitute. Physically Dakhanavar are stronger and faster than a human and can resist greater amounts of damage to their body, however a lethal wound, such as being shot in the heart/head or having their throat cut out, will result in instant death. As Dakhanavar age at a hyper decelerated rate, maintaining the appearance of any age for a period of centuries, this makes it next to impossible to determine the actual maximum average lifespan for a member of the species. Compared to humans, Dakhanavar emotions are significantly more potent, causing many Dakhanavars to become violent, gluttonous for blood, and very often sexual deviants, in an effort to satiate those powerful urges; however, there also are Dakhanavar – chiefly among them those who were turned against their wills – who instead choose to become Fangless, pulling their own fangs in order to hold onto their former human values. Extremely sensitive to ultraviolet radiation, Dakhanavar are unable to work in daylight without protection. Originally this was a short-term cream-like lotion that had to be applied to the entire body's surface, even sections that would be underneath clothing, modern UV shield technologies have rendered this a moot point. bSociety/b Dakhanavar society is ruled by a Monarchy. At the top of their society are the "True Bloods" among whom the most powerful clan is the Tepes from whom a member will serve as the absolute ruler of the night. However they can rarely interfere with what goes on within the borders of territory that belongs to another True Blood. Under the True Bloods are the nobility, Dakhanavar families with many generations of history. Finally there are the common Dakhanavars that consist mostly of human turned Dakhanavar. Because of their brain physiology turned vampires must obey the orders of their master, the Dakhanavar that bit them and any master that that Dakhanavar has. The only ones who cannot be controlled by this method are True Bloods, but they can use their own DNA to overwrite who a Dakhanavar's master is. Although most Dakhanavars are turned humans it is possible for two Dakhanavars to procreate and create a newborn Dakhanavar. This is how the family lines of True Bloods and the nobility are maintained. Despite possessing near immortality and the ability to increase their population by simply biting a human on the neck, Dakhanavar society rarely increases in population beyond a normal standard. This is because it is very easy for Dakhanavars to "lose themselves" to their desires and emotions. When this happens they act rashly with little regard for the consequences, which usually results in their death. Its possible that this natural culling is an evolutionary adaptation to prevent the Dakhanavar species from growing too numerous to be supported by their human food source. bTypes/b Turned - These are Dakhanavar who were originally human but were fed upon and mutated. Fangless - Fangless are Dakhanavar who choose to pull out their own fangs in order to hold onto their former human values. True Blood - True Bloods are Dakhanavar families who possess "pure" Dakhanavar ancestry, undiluted by human blood. These are the most powerful of all members of the species, but are deathly restricted by tradition and codes of conduct when it comes to dealing with each other. Category:Species Category:Vampires